Two, three and four wheeled vehicles have been around for hundreds of years. Various types of drive systems have been developed to help facilitate their movement. Traditional bicycles have a back, powered wheel on a single axle and a front non-powered wheel on a single axle. If the back wheel loses traction, the bicycle may slow down and even stop. Adding a second wheel to an axle can increase both traction and stability for a vehicle. However, when going around turns the inner and outer wheels follow paths of different lengths and need to spin at different rates. The wheel on the outer part of the turn travels further and therefore needs to spin faster to keep up with the wheel on the inner part of the turn. This difference in spin rates can create traction problems for the vehicle when going around turns. The current patent application provides a new type of drive system for vehicles that improves traction around turns, improves wheel slippage on uneven terrain and generates new options for how and where vehicles can be ridden.